


Somebody to Love

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Closeted Character, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Harvey's love life is full of set backs.





	Somebody to Love

Harvey had always known that he was gay; he had spent most of his teenage years and adulthood in the closet. Being with another man hadn’t been acceptable in the seventies or the eighties when the AIDS crisis began to ravage the gay community. Back then Harvey had avoided the bathhouses or gay clubs in the seedier parts of Gotham. Knew what could happen if he was outed — what his superiors would do if they found out that their up and coming detective had no interest in dating women. So his head down and kept quiet.

The situation, however, had started to take its toll on Harvey. The stress of not being able to live his life as an openly gay man had Harvey spending most of his days at the bottom of the bottle. Unfortunately, the alcohol and pills could only help Harvey so much. It was a tall and handsome CSI that had Harvey wanting to buck the system. Simon had gotten past his walls and Harvey had been willing to give up everything for him including his career. He had been willing to come out and after a year of living together, Harvey had been lingering in a jewelry store ready to buy Simon a ring. It had cost him almost a couple months worth of his salary but Harvey was ready to spend the rest of his life with the man that he loved.

Except it had all gone to shit when he found an empty apartment and a Dear John letter. Simon had found someone else. Someone handsome and rich, leaving Harvey in the lurch and thousands of dollars in debt. It had broken his heart and Harvey vowed that he would never let someone get that close to him again. As the years faded one after another, a chapter of GOAL was added to the GCPD and Harvey decided that it was time to stop hiding. He didn’t need to anymore. The world was changing and he had decided to come out at the ripe old age of 45. After that, he began to march in the Pride Parade every year as the President of the GOAL chapter at his precinct. Still, there was no one for Harvey to spend the rest of his life with. 

There had been a time that Harvey had broken his promise of not falling in love with Jim Gordon. He thought they had been happy. With Jim, he had been so in love that he hadn’t seen his partner pulling away until it was too late. It took Harvey finding him in bed with Lee to learn that he had lost Jim forever. Jim had done the unforgivable and Harvey wasn’t sure their relationship could ever go back to the earlier days of just friendship. 

Jim cheating him had left him with an opened wound. He had felt worthless — wondering why no one wanted to stay with him. Two men had left him and it left Harvey feeling like he had disappointed them in someway — if he had perhaps loved them too much. There was something about Harvey that made the people he loved leave him. He was a man full of flaws and wasn’t worth being loved, Jim finding comfort in Lee’s arms had proven that him.

After their breakup, Harvey still marched in the Pride Parades but most days he was drowning his sorrows with some good old Southern Comfort. He had given up on love; he was too old and tired for that shit. In the end it had been Lucius who had proved him wrong. It started with a worrying question and the pride in the other man’s eyes as Harvey came back from disarming Jeremiah’s bombs. At the time, Harvey was still being cautious, holding all of his cards too closely to his chest. He wasn’t ready to give all of himself to Lucius, not yet. It had taken Lucius’ slow and steady personality to woo Harvey over. 

It didn’t heal all the wounds that Simon and Jim had left Harvey but he was ready to move on past the pain. Their relationship wasn’t easy at times but they worked on it together. Harvey still fell back to the drink at times and his self-worth was in shambles but with the Lucius’s tender care, Harvey began to realize his past failures weren’t solely his fault. He was worth something and by the time of his fifty-fifth birthday, he was marching in the Pride Parade with his new husband.

Hand in hand Harvey walked down the street with Lucius, his fingers rubbing against the plain gold band on Lucius’ ring finger. It had taken a lot of time but Harvey had finally found his happiness.


End file.
